


Natsuki's Magic

by kitsunepixie



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunepixie/pseuds/kitsunepixie
Summary: Another fan comic. Natsuki is such a boy crazy little minx!
Relationships: dokuga/natsuki, dokuga/tetsujo
Kudos: 8





	Natsuki's Magic

[](https://ibb.co/wwvB1LC)


End file.
